Hetalia One Shots
by Scarlet Ribbon
Summary: My Friends and I have made a club thingy and it's called the 'Fluff Factory'. It's were we pull out two random names, One name from Hetalia, one name from someone in the room. and we write fluff/crack about them.
1. Italy Singing

Abby was singing again. Abby sang often, and everyone always told her she was gifted at it.

She never believed it, however.

As she sang, she looked at herself in the mirror and payed close attention to her pitch and timing.

What she overlooked, however, was the fact that Italy had entered the house, looking for her.

He wandered around the various doorways and rooms, trying to find his good friend.

"Abby? Abby! Wh-" He stopped when he heard her voice. Following the sound silently, he came upon her bedroom door and peaked inside curiously.

"Ever on and on, I conti-no..." She cut herself off and started over.

Italy watched as she sang the same line over and over, trying to get it right.

After about the twelfth or thirteenth time of Italy patiently waiting to hear the next part, he walked inside the room, causing Abby to jump and scream in surprise.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" She yelled, not expecting any visitors.

"I heard you singing! You're really good! I just wanted to know why you kept starting over." He replied quickly, holding his hands up.

"Oh..." Abby looked down. "Because I was bad and kept messing up."

"What are you talking about, you could never mess anything up!" He shouted immediately.

"Wha-"

"You're the most prettiest, talented girl ever! And you're amazing at singing!" He shouted.

Her face became red at his words as she stared at him, eyes wide. "Y-you're just saying that."

"Yeah, I'm saying it! And it's true! Why don't you believe me, bella?" He asked, getting closer to her. She stepped back some.

"W-what does that even mean?" She asked. He got closer to her face and grinned.

"Beautiful." He stated, pushing his lips to hers in a light kiss. Abby's eyes widened and he pulled away, staring at her.

"Abby, would you be my girlfriend pretty please?" He asked, grinning. Abby's face couldn't get anymore red.

"...o-okay..." She said finally, looking down.

"YAY!" Italy cheered, hugging her immediately and kissing her again.

"Now we can hold hands and sing~!"

"...Wha?"


	2. Austria Music

-Abby x Austria-  
-Music-

Abby's bow slid over the strings of the violin, producing notes that complimented Austria's piano perfectly. They were in perfect sync, in perfect harmony.

In the perfect melody of love.

Once their song finished, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Abby, you play so well. It's a shame you won't go play for anyone else." Austria complimented.

Abby's face turned pink and she looked down. "...I only like playing for you." She said.

Austria's smile softened as he got up, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well I appreciate it."

The two of them had a very strong love of music. When they played, they expressed their feelings through their instruments.

The both of them know that, and were pleased with the fact that they always played happy notes.

Just then, a scream of "NOT AWESOME!" and a few banging noises were heard. Hungary chased Prussia out of the kitchen at that time, and the two ran around the large ballroom before Austria took Abby's hand and led her out of the room quickly.

He looked unhappy.

"Roderick, What's wrong?" Abby asked, looking up at him. He looked back at her.

"I do not want him near you... for multiple reasons." He said, looking back with an irritated expression.

"Oh..." Abby blushed and looked down.

Austria sighed and led her into the kitchen. "Well... It looks like our music is going to have to wait." He said, looking around.

"...What are you talking about?" She asked, picking up two random spoons and started a beat on the counter.

Austria smiled at her, amused, and took out a pot, beating on it with his hands. The beats complemented each other well.

Just then, Hungary walked in and saw the two. She smiled at the two, then snuck up behind Abby.

When they were dont playing, Austria compimented her again. Right as he finished his sentence, Abby was pushed onto him and their lips met.

Hungary stood back and smiled at the two, her hands behind her back. Just then, Prussia walked in and saw them. He wolf-whistled and earned another punch from Hungary. "OW! What? I'm suprised he got one!"


	3. SKorea His Pride in You

-  
-His Pride in You-

"Aww, come on Abby~!" Yong Soo whined, poking his lips out.

"No, Korea. You can't just grope me - or anyone else for that matter!" Abby scolded. Yong pouted and looked away.

"Can too da-ze..."

He was too cute to be mad at, so she softened up and held her hand out to help him up. She had pushed him down after he tried to grope her. Again.

Once he stood up again, that large grin was plastered back onto his face. "So, weren't we going to the store, da-ze?"

Abby nodded. "Yep. Let's go."

At the store, it was pretty much just Abby following Korea around while he claimed other random items to have originated in him. Da-ze.

Abby was starting to get a headache from all of it. He was a really nice guy and all, and _maybe_ she had a _tiny _ crush on him, but he could get a little annoying.

Once she had enough, she finally stopped him.

"Korea, why is it you always claim to have invented all this stuff?" She asked. He crossed his arms at the word 'claim'.

"I did da-ze! but I only picked out certain things to show what I'm proud of da-ze! I mean, you don't see me goin' around and claiming Justin Beiber da-ze!" He explained.

Abby couldn't help but laugh at how he explained it.

"So you're proud of the markers, _and_ the goldfish, _and_ the telivisions?" She askedm amused. He smiled and nodded.

"But I bet'cha don't know what I'm most proud of out of everything da-ze!" he said, grinning.

"Oh really, What's that?" She asked.

He then jumped in front of her and kissed her.

When he pulled away, his grin had gotten bigger.

"You!"


	4. Japan Sakura Trees

-Abby x Japan-  
-Sakura Trees-

Japan was out in his garden, admiring the sakura flowers. It was a beautiful day outside, and the temperature was just right. Japan let out a content sigh.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the peace, and opened them to gasp at who he saw. It was his friend Abby.

She appeared to be enjoying the flowers as well. The petals were flying off the trees and surrounding her with the wind, makeing her look all the more beautiful to Kiku. He smiled as he looked at her.

_Today is filled with beauty... _He thought, but then caught himself staring. He blushed and walked over to her, getting her attention.

She turned around, smiling when she saw him.

"Konnichiwa, Abby-chan."

"Konnichiwa, Kiku-kun."

"It is rearry nice out today, yes?" He asked, not taking his eyes off her. She nodded.

"Hai, very nice." She replied. They stood in a comfortable silence for a while, before Abby turned to Kiku.

"Um, Kiku, I was actually on my way over to see if you wanted to take a walk with me." She said, looking down. Kiku smiled.

"Werr, Here we are." he said, causing Abby to look up and blush, smiling as well. Kiku looked to the side and picked a beautiful sakura flower, putting it in her hair.

He slid his fingers down the side of her face, keeping them at her chin. Slowly leaning in, he kissed her, and the flower petals around them seemed to circle them in a whirlwind of beauty.

When they broke apart, they stared into each others eyes, both blushing. "I.. Uh..."

"Kiku, I think I'm in love with you..." Abby said, saving him from the awkwardness and embarassment.

"... You do?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"W-well, um, if y-you don't love me back, I understand-"

"No, no, I do!" He said, both of their faces growing darker. "I've actuarry roved you for quite some time now..."

Abby stared at him for a moment before grinning and hugging him, causing him to stutter. However, he slowly returned the hug and a smile made it's way back to his face.

"Hai... The sakura trees are beautiful. But you are more beautiful."


	5. Prussia Swim

-Abby x Prussia-  
-Swim-

Abby sat on the fishing dock, pants rolled up to her knees. feet swaying litghly hitting the water. She leaned back and took in the aroma of this beautiful lake. She couldn't feel more peaceful... Until she felt hands against her back, then hit the water.

"Kesesesese! How's the water, Abby?" Gilbert laughed. Gilbert always loved teasing Abby, ever since they were kids. Abby said it was cuz he liked her, but he'd never admit it. He walked up to the edge of the dock to point and laugh more. Abby swam forward with a smirk left unnoticed by the Prussian. She grabbed his legs and pulled him in.

"Find out for yourself!" Gilbert gasped in shock of the cool water hitting him.

"Not awesome, Abby! So, not awesome!" He yelled as he splashed Abby in playful anger. He wasn't all that mad, but it was fun.

A few minutes of childish splash fighting ended with Abby hopping onto the dock. Gilbert swam closer to Abby's slender legs. A question flashed into Abby's head as she took a look into Gilbert's red eyes.

"Why do you aleays mess with me, Birdboy?" Gilbert was takeb aback by this question but he knew exactly why and found now the best time to say it.

"Well... It's 'cuz... I like you Abby." He nervously dunked himself under the water trying to avoid Abby's ice blue eye's that he loved. Once his head bobbed back up he saw not just her eyes, but them surrounded by pink blush.

"I like you, too." She lightly whimpered. Gilbert ws so happy he did a flip under the water. Abby rolled her eyes and giggled. Gilbert pulled Abby's legs causing her to fall into his arms. He caught her with his arms around her waist and hers on his shoulders. He went in for a kiss. Abby blushed and eventually complied. They swam and kissed until the sun fell behind the hills.


End file.
